Prince of Hyrule
by boidwoik
Summary: Zelda grew up in the desert of the Gerudo, but only now is she setting foot into the outside world under the orders of her king, Ganondorf. It is the warrior's purpose to retrieve Link, the Prince of Hyrule, and bring him back to her master. Unfortunately, she will face many obstacles along the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Zelda. No, not Princess Zelda, like all of you would expect, but just Zelda. I don't reside in the fine, luxurious walls of a stone castle where kind and mindless servants attain to my every need; not in this lifetime. For me, I was born into a different province than from where I normally inhabit. I don't live in the glorious Hyrule Castle as a princess. I live in the depths of Gerudo Valley, where I abide under the King of the Gerudo's rules. No, I'm not technically a Gerudo. My attributes aren't anything near that of the Gerudo women. Unlike their dark textures, my skin is pale and light. While their hair is a vibrant orange, mine is a light blonde. My cerulean eyes don't glimmer brightly in the night like their golden eyes. They are also taller than I am, and their features and muscles are a bit more defined, despite the fact that I've been raised here with them my entire life. I don't understand why I'm like this.

So what am I, if not a Gerudo? Ganondorf, the king of this land, said he found me as a mere baby, and ever since I've been brought here he has shown me nothing but kindness. The rest of the race, however, consisting entirely of women, despises me. But why? My skills are just as phenomenal as theirs, having trained just as hard as they have since birth. I can do any trick or jump or kick or spin, even though I'm not as quick, considering my height. So what makes me so different from them? Merely the complexion of my skin or the color of my hair? Or maybe the magic I wield. I don't know why I'm so fortunate to wield these powers, but I do. Maybe because of my background, perhaps? The women have me convinced that I'm a witch, like Koume and Kotake. Ganondorf seems to favor those witches as his personal servants, and they're even allowed in the fortress, and maybe I'm a favorite as well. He treats me with more benevolence than the Gerudo, who oddly seem to detest him as well.

Even the Sheikah loathe him, but I don't understand why. They say that he is the descendant of a once ruthless man. Just because his ancestor was evil, that doesn't make Ganon wrong. I tend to wonder what my ancestors are like. Impa, my closest friend of the Sheikah, tells me I'll learn in due time. But when?

They are a mysterious race, indeed. The Sheikah tribe lives just on the outskirts of Gerudo Valley, blocking the road to Hyrule field, (but I've heard that their tribe stretches all across Hyrule). I go to see them all the time, since they are much kinder to me than the Gerudo. They praise me almost like a queen, but I don't like that. I like to be treated like a friend, and that's what Impa, the leader of their tribe, does for me. Her love for me is unconditional no matter who I am. I don't know why the Sheikah treat me so highly. I've asked them why, but they brush it off. No one will tell me who I am, but I guess I don't care anymore. I've come to accept my place, whoever I am. However, maybe by exploring the outside world, I can discover something.

Ganondorf has always bestowed upon me great things. He attempts to drown me in lavishing clothing and jewels, but I always turn the offers down. I prefer the armor that I like to wear daily on my back. My tight leather boots, my leggings, my steel armor on my shoulders, my cloak. They're me. I'm a fierce warrior, or so that's how I like to consider myself. I enjoy hunting and traveling, although I've actually never been outside of the desert. I've lived in Gerudo Valley ever since I can remember. Ganondorf has promised me on numerous occasions that we would venture outside of these walls, but those promises have yet to be fulfilled. I want to know what's out there. I want to know _who's_ out there. I have a map of Hyrule. It pictures vast fields of green and these bright blue rivers. I want to see them personally with my own eyes, but when will I be able to do so? Ganondorf always tells me that the outside world is not safe, and I trust him because he is kind to me.

"What about Hyrule Castle?" I asked him one particularly sunny and boiling day when I was only a child. We were sitting together on the rather wide balcony of his throne room, looking out at the endless sea of sand. I hated looking at it so much, and still do.

He didn't mask a pretty face at that question, only portraying a small scowl. "What about that dreadful place?" He scoffed.

Ganon doesn't like the Hylians. He says they're wicked enemies of our kind, and I believe him. They've abandoned our people. They only care about themselves. They live a wonderful life in these nice stone walls with plenty of food to eat, while the Gerudo have to hunt on a daily basis just to barely survive. The Hylians are lazy and snobbish creatures who lounge around all day, not giving a care in the world. They're heartless beings too. Ganondorf told me countless times about how they tormented his ancestors. There are many reasons more why I don't like the Hylians, why I envy them. Yet I'm interested in them. I want to see what their world looks like compared to ours. I live in a massive desert, and I've heard that Hyrule Castle is planted on a luscious patch of soil where they are surrounded by towering trees consumed by leaves. We have trees, too, but I've seen the pictures of the Hylians'. Ours aren't as beautiful.

I suddenly happen to find myself staring at one of those trees, lost in my thoughts. My eyes have been drawn to one of the date trees by the oasis. They're fairly tall, but they don't provide very much shading. What they lack in beauty, they make up for with the dates they grow, which are very sweet. My taste buds aren't drawn to sweet things, but at least it's something to eat out here in the middle of the desert.

As I'm sitting out on the Gerudo Palace steps pondering over nonsensical thoughts, footsteps approach from behind and naturally my eyes turn to see whose shadow is now towering over me. It's Ganondorf. He isn't smiling, nor does he show any signs of bitterness. He's calm, as usual. But a flicker in his eyes tells me he wants me to come with him. The large man helps me to my feet and we begin to walk into the fortress.

"I have a task for you," he starts, folding his arms behind his back beneath his flowing cape. "A task that I'm allowing only you to do, so don't inform any of the others."

My eyes widen hearing these words, but I patiently remain silent. The king leads me into the throne room and uses his mighty strength to slide the heavy doors shut. He then strides to the throne and casually sits over it with his leg thrown over on arm of the chair and his elbow leaning on the other, resting his jaw in his hand. The first thing he speaks to me since entering the palace nearly makes my heart overflow with excitement. "You're going to Hyrule Castle."

"By myself?" I can hardly contain my enthusiasm, yet I'm slightly nervous about going alone. I may be strong, knowing both Gerudo and Sheikah fighting skills, being able to wield magic and having mastered the bow and arrow, but I don't know what's out there, if there is something or someone stronger than I am. Despite my agility and speed and strength, I'm still fairly small and feeble.

"And take your weapon. You'll need it if you wish to survive, although you're quite powerful by yourself," he encourages. The compliment turns my cheeks red, but I say nothing. "Don't think that this is some little vacation, of course. I want you to find a certain someone inside that castle and bring him back to me. You should know who I'm talking about when I say that I've always desired for that scum's life line to be snipped."

Prince Link, the current ruler of Hyrule. Ganondorf speaks about how he deplores that vermin. Link's ancestors are supposedly heroes who have destroyed Ganondorf's ancestors on numerous occasions, but it is Link who is the enemy. Ganondorf was only trying to fix the world, but Link always got in the way. To be honest, I don't know much about him. I just know that he's selfish and that Ganondorf doesn't like him, so I naturally don't like him either.

In reply to this command, I nod, but I have a question and I have just enough courage to ask: "Why do you choose someone like me, and not one of the other warriors? I'm not as strong as the other Gerudo women, and I lack knowledge of the outside world. Aren't you worried that I'm just doing to trample your plans?" It's disrespectful to question Ganondorf's decisions, but I have a right to ask right now, considering this might be my life on the line.

"Zelda," he says with a stifled chuckle, "you're a strong warrior, but more than that… you're confident. I've never seen anyone bestow so much courage compared to all of the Gerudo women I've laid eyes on. I know that you will be able to retrieve him. Besides… you have light skin. They wouldn't trust the Gerudo with their strange skin and hair, and would immediately throw one of my people in prison." Now having made his point, Ganondorf moves away from the subject and suddenly takes hold of a leather bag that had been hanging from the arm of the chair and hands it to me. I immediately throw it familiarly over my shoulder, not even knowing of what it contains. "There's food and water for you to survive on," he continues, "but don't overindulge. There's only so much to last you on the trip. Be sure to keep that map locked to your side so that you will be able to easily navigate your way to the castle." Ganondorf stays silent for a moment, as if pondering what to say next. "Well then, get going."

I don't hesitate to rush out of the doors with a smile so grand that the skin is tearing at my cheeks. My legs are already sore from dashing to the Gerudo gates. Everyone is staring at me, but this time I'm comfortable, for I know that everyone is curious of my adventure that I am to pursue. I'm leaving this wreckage and there is absolutely no one who can stop me. Except for Impa. She is the problem.

By the time I reach the village at the edge of the valley, Impa stands at the entrance with her broad arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, having somehow already known that I had a journey to embark on. I can tell that she is unnerved by my newfound and unexplained enthusiasm. I know she'll want to know what's going on and I know she'll find answers. Thankfully, she speaks little, so this will be quick. It would be foolish to try to move around her, so I just stop in front of the woman and childishly stare up at her. She proceeds to question me like a worried mother. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving to Hyrule Castle," I honestly answer, seeing no harm in the truth. "I'm on a special mission."

Impa is silent for a moment, and her previously cocked eyebrows crease to match her disapproving frown. "What sort of mission?" Her posture becomes more threatening, yet protective, as she stiffens her back and shuffles her feet apart.

I'm kidnapping Prince Link so that Ganondorf can kill him. That's a horribly wrong answer. Impa would not approve of that at all, considering she is so down to earth and preaches only of what is holy and pure. Her detest for the Gerudo tribe is strong, since they have to steal for a living. The Sheikah tribe works hard and fair for what they want. There's that, and the fact that they would never dream of hurting a living creature out of revenge – only defense. A lie will have to be told, which has always been unthinkable towards such a trusting companion. But she never agrees with Ganondorf's orders. It has to be done. "I'm making a trade. I'm trading the food in my bag for some foreign food at the market." A folly excuse, but hopefully believable.

"Unbelievable," is her first response, and I reply with a sigh. "There's no way you have enough food to trade in that small satchel of yours."

"But it's true," I desperately pleaded. "Ganondorf's birthday is arriving soon and he wants a special meal for himself. We don't have money to buy food, so we have to either steal or trade." Now marks the spotlight where I can be especially convincing. I force a light smile; my smiles are always rare. It portrays my utter innocence, and it always persuades Impa to give me what I want. I could dollishly bat my eyelashes or something silly like that, but I feel like that's too girly and weak for my taste. "This food is supposed to last me on my trip. Ganondorf wanted me to steal food, but I know that's wrong. I'm just going to hold my appetite throughout the trip and trade in what I have when I get there. I'm strong and I won't starve, so you don't have to worry about me."

Impa's eyes flash with somewhat satisfaction, but she doesn't believe me. However, instead of expressing her doubt, I know she'll do whatever I favor because she loves me and enjoys portraying her kindness. Not only does she let me pass, but she fills my bag with extra food for the trip before I leave, and even gives me a small cloak to shield myself with from the cold. We hug goodbye and wave, and that's the end of that. But before my departure, she tells me to be careful and to always watch my back. I take the words to heart and begin on my journey, anticipated to set foot into the vast, green land of Hyrule.

xXx

Ganondorf sits firmly and unmoved in his chair since Zelda left not too long ago. He's waiting patiently for Nabooru, the female leader of the Gerudo, to arrive so that he can tell her of his plan. And obediently, she arrives, not out of loyalty, but because he is the king and all kings must be obeyed. "Nabooru," Ganondorf starts. "I want you to follow Zelda. Bring several of your troops. When Zelda exits the castle with the prince and makes their way through the forest, I want you to dispose of the girl. After this, she will no longer be needed. Bring Link back here alive. Alone." His eyes glower with hatred, and Nabooru is taken aback by his expression. It's obvious that the king is running out of patience. "What are you doing just standing there?! Go!" And with that said, the Gerudo flees from his presence, quickly beginning her gathering of warriors.

* * *

><p>*Photo by Queen-Zelda<p>

ALSO FORGIVE ME BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD AT FIRST PERSON.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you for all of your kind reviews and helpful advice! I actually wrote the prologue a year ago but never got to writing the rest until now. I liked the idea, so I thought I'd continue on. I'm apologizing in advance if my writing style is different in this chapter compared to the previous. I'd also like to say that many of the elements will be explained later in the story, like Ganondorf's reasoning, and there will be a lot of character development. Thank you everyone for engaging in this story and I hope you sincerely enjoy it!_

Chapter I: Wisdom of the New World

The journey takes me four days of travel. Unlike the sizzling heat rising off of the desert floor, this undiscovered territory is much cooler and far more refreshing. The ground is covered in luscious green grass, just as I had read in the books. I bend my knees to get a better touch of the unfamiliar world and take a deep breath. Compared to the rough texture of the sand, the blades of vegetation are soft and soothing to my fingers. The air is also much more fresh in this part of Hyrule. Back in the desert, bits of sand would always slip into my lungs and force me to cough, although I was more than used to it.

Despite the grass and the air, I am far more entranced by the trees. My hand slides from the comforting blades of emerald grass to the rough bark of the tall tree, and my insides jitter like butterflies. The barks on these trees aren't consumed by irritating spines, unlike the date trees in the hot valley. The date trees are covered with a hard shield guarded by what appears to be spikes. These forest trees, however, have a more flat surface. When I move closer to the tree bark and squint my eyes I can see tiny bugs crawling up and down the surface carrying bits of lush leaves. Ants? Possibly, or so I've read in Ganondorf's library. The thought that these spoiled creatures have the luxury of living in a dream like this strikes utter jealousy within the center of my bod, but the bitter feelings are immediately brushed away. I don't have time for anger and rage such as this; I have a prince to capture.

I again stand to my feet and make way through the forest, studying the premises. What sort of creatures lay within these barrens? Sounds of strange creatures echo from the treetops; whistles and chirps. I recognize some of these sounds as birds, but they couldn't all possibly be creatures of the sky, could they? And what else lies in this forest other than birds? Obviously nothing similar to the beasts of the desert. I read somewhere that there frolicked small animals with fur, which was identical to human hair, but there were none to be seen. Perhaps they would appear in the darkness, just like the beasts would within Gerudo Valley.

The sun is falling down, now that I think about it. A golden sky glistens above my silky hair, covered by my cloak. Traveling through the forest all day and being consumed by my curiosity has eaten up much of my time. Following the path that Ganondorf instructed in the map has practically lead me to Hyrule Castle. The trees slowly but surely begin to disperse from my vision and a small field takes the forest's place. At the end of the field stands a tall castle made of intricately placed bricks, and blue flags stand at every post. A bridge sits still over a flowing river surrounding the castle with soldiers standing on either side of a tall and wooden door. My feet are placed firmly in the grass right before the bridge. I have finally reached my destination. Ganondorf has more confidence in me than I have in myself, yet here I stand too scared to walk towards the castle.

"Hurry, miss" one of the soldiers holler kindly with a tip of their helmet. His accent is strange and his voice startles me from my thoughts and my wandering eyes jolt to look at him. I can't see his face through his armor, and I hope he can't see mine underneath my cloak, or he might recognize me as a traitor. Yet a welcoming smile appears on the bit of his face that I can actually see, and again his lips part to speak once more; "The gates will be closing soon. Wouldn't want you to be stuck outside, especially on a fun night like this."

The gates; the open doors? Whatever I am to make of this, my feet rush forward without gratitude and I dash for the entrance to my desired destination. The glorious moment I enter the castle walls, my ears are filled with the sound of music and laughter. Horns and flutes and violas and drums of a happy tune pierce the golden sky, which the sun grants the town in a layer of various warm colors. In this hour of twilight, people dance about the streets and laugh merrily without thought or reason, merely enjoying the moment. What was possibly happening that these castle dwellers partook in these festivities? Whatever the reason, I force my way through the crowd of dreaded Hylians nonetheless, although I'm overwhelmingly compelled by these cheery wonders to join in myself, though I decline.

What is this world? Unlike Gerudo Valley, every bit of this place is magical just like I read in the books. Everyone is smiling, and the setting of the sun almost gave this town a dreamlike effect. My curious eyes dart around the area in every which way, fascinated by this imaginary entertainment. As much as I desire to engage myself with these merry activities, I know I have a duty that I must set forth on, so I abandon these ill cravings and again set forward on my journey, heading straight for Hyrule Caslte's gates. I could have sworn I was in Hyrule Castle, but it appeared that I found myself in the town before it. No trouble; the castle was in eyesight.

The sun was quick to disappear and the dark of the night was slowly rising. Torches light the streets and the fun only seems to grow instead of die down. I approach the closed doors to the castle guarded by two soldiers and I naturally expect them to allow me entrance, but the two of them cross their spears in front of me.

"No one is allowed past this gate without evidence of approval by the prince," one of them informs with a stern face, his accent identical to the soldier I met before.

I merely stand there like an imbecile. I should have known it wouldn't be this easy. I would have to sneak inside if I wanted to snatch the prince. It would be more than difficult to steal him with this large crowd of citizens roaming about.

"She's probably had more than a few drinks," I heard the other soldier chuckle as I run in the opposite direction from them.

Just as I make my way back into the streets to find another entrance, a sudden cry from one of the castle dwellers causes me to jump in sheer fear until I realize that it's a cry of joy. "There he is!" She shouts. "The prince!"

I eagerly turn my head to the sound of divine music emitting from the sky. On the far off balcony located at the top of Hyrule Castle, a small figure of a person appears with an encouraging wave of his hand, and with the wave of his hand follows astounding fireworks. Despite how far away he is, the prince's golden smile lights up almost as much as the lights in the sky. The cheer of the crowd is so vibrant that I can hardly hear my own thinking. My heart beats at a rapid pace. This is Prince Link, the sole enemy of my precious king. While everyone leaps in praise of this so-called hero, my trudging feet make way towards the unknowing noble and my glaring eyes lock onto his rotten face. Now that I study him, I notice that many of his features are like mine; pale skin, pointed ears, blue eyes, light hair. Who is this creature? Now that I'm taking notice, I realize that many of the citizens have similar features as mine. It's too bad I don't have time for curious thoughts, or else I would investigate.

I look back at Prince Link in awe, and am suddenly taken aback to come aware that he is staring at me. This man who stands so far away from me – and we can hardly see each other – is staring right at my small body. I stop in my tracks and hold my breath by a gasp, suddenly shuddering inside to know that he now sees me. Is he aware of the events to come?

And as if we never made eye contact, the prince casually turns away from me and begins to return inside of his castle. I let my gasp slip loose from my lips and breathe heavily. Have I started to sweat? I quickly shake my head and swallow as hard as I can before my eager feet race forward again in search of a new entrance. I shove my way through the pestering crowd that screams in my ears and force my way back to the empty streets. In the far corner, I see a patch of vines growing up the castle walls. They look far too complicated to climb – at least for any mere peasant. With my skill I am able to easily traverse via this nature-given ladder. My hands and feet naturally claw at the thin vines clinging the wall and I race up the greenery at a rapid pace, each vine breaking quickly under my touch. Before I know it, I'm already at the top of this small wall and I'm racing down the cobblestone; head low and eyes watching.

Guards flock the top of these walls like threatening bees, but most of the soldiers tend not to notice me. In fact, most of them are well wasted under the influence of various alcohols. They won't notice me scurrying on the wall, and even if they see me they couldn't catch me in their drunken stance if they tried. Nonetheless, I'm still furtive on my feet as I swiftly move about the castle terrain.

My dashing hands grab for a rain gutter and pull the rest of my light body upwards, forcing myself to balance on this thin sheet of metal. I shuffle to the left and reach upwards again, this time aiming for a pole accompanied by a blue flag. While I'm too short, the jump I force myself gives me just enough height to grab what I'm aiming for. I swing my legs in front of me and behind me, moving my body back and forth. Eventually my entire body begins to swing with so much force that I could practically fly if I let go of the pole; which I do. My hands release the bar and I soar through the air like an elegant leaf before my dainty feet land on a small balcony. This isn't the balcony that the hero stood on, but it's close. I jump onto the railing and leap for the roof, barely clinging onto it with my sturdy arms. Once I pull myself up, I'm speeding up the cerulean shingles like a mighty dragon as fast as I can. Any slack in my footing could cause me to slide right off and fall to my death.

Running as high as I possibly can on the rooftops, I jump to the side and grab onto a windowsill. It's too narrow to stand on, so I simply toss myself to the next windowsill with a swing of my legs, clutching onto it with all my might. I do this for the next several windows, and my weary arms nearly slip at one point. A bead of sweat rolls down my forehead and my heart beats louder than the fireworks echoing in the air. Without thinking, I leap from the last window and latch myself onto a long hanging flag. If I climb up this, I'll have successfully reached the prince's balcony.

With small grunts of tiredness, I reach the top of the flag, move over to the balcony using the pole and firmly place my feet on the solid concrete ground. I can't help but to swallow heavy gulps of air, although I'm quiet about it considering I don't wish to be caught. Unlike the entire town and walls, the prince's balcony lacks protection. Oddly enough, there are no guards here. Of course, they probably didn't expect a young girl to climb all the way up the side of the castle. Even though I have finally reached the top, I still can't help but to press my back firmly against the walls in fear of getting caught. There aren't any doors to enter; only open curtains to reveal the inside.

My feet slide quietly on the brick floor, moving silently towards the inside of the room. I naturally hold my breath as I enter the dark space. There isn't much to this room at all; a bookshelf, an unlit fireplace, a small wooden table accompanied by a chair, a bed. The prince sat observingly on top of the bed sheets. Despite how stealthy I was to enter the room, Prince Link happened to be staring right at me. Could he see my face under the darkness of my hooded cloak? The fact that boredom was stained on his face scared me more than the idea that he had even caught me in my sly act.

"I knew you would come," he spoke with a calm, yet oddly sweet tone, his Hylian accent also different than mine but clearer than the soldiers. His eyes sparkled with wonder, and his lips curved into a warm smile. "I'm actually quite glad. It's rather lonesome sitting in my bedroom during the festival. I'm not allowed outside."

My eyes flickered with fear. I'm almost certain that he can hear my heartbeat drenched in panic. How did he know I would appear? Was he already aware when he saw my face on the streets or did he simply assume that I would arrive?

"I suppose you've come to take me to your king, right? Well, we better get going. The guards will sober up by the time the sun rises." Prince Link suddenly lifts to his feet and I immediately draw my bow and arrow out of caution with it aimed directly at his heart.

"Put your hands in the air!" Is the simple order I give. Despite the ferocious tone in my voice, a shiver runs up my spine. Link's innocent eyes flicker with wonder, though he obeys without question or resistance. With a light breath, I gently retract my weapons to my back and remove a rope from the bag that Ganondorf had given me. "Put your hands in front of you. Clasp them together!"

Link loyally does as he is told. I rush to tie his wrists together as tightly as I can; I wouldn't want to risk him wriggling out, although the prince abhors the idea of being bound. "Are the restraints really necessary?" He asks with a light scowl and a childish pout of his lip.

Without a reply, I tug on his rope and move towards the balcony, carefully tiptoeing and watching out for any guards lurking about, although there would logically be none up here. As I step my foot onto the balcony rail, the cowardly prince suddenly stops me;

"Are we going down this? Forgive my ill manners and inquiries, but we can't possibly slide down the roof. There is a safer path that we can follow."

"Why should I trust you?" I immediately retort with a scowl. "How do I know it's not a trap?!"

Link's soft eyes compel me to calm down a bit, although I am still uneasy. While he is the enemy, there is something so trusting about his soft gaze, yet I continue to keep my guard up. "My heart is very weak. I'm afraid that if we venture down this treacherous path I might die of a heart attack. Besides, the soldiers will surely spot us, and I can't promise that they won't attack despite their current drunken states." Prince Link looked behind himself towards the door in the room. "There is a secret path in the castle that we can travel. I'll instruct you where to go."

I can't help but roll my eyes in protest to such weakness, as the Gerudo do to me often, but I follow orders anyway and head for the exit. The door opens with a quiet creaking sound that echoes throughout the halls. I peak my head out of the doorway and look at either side before sneaking forward and venturing out into the torch-lit corridor. Link stays close behind me. Honestly, I can't figure out why he is bothering to help me with my task, but I don't dare to ask out in the open in case someone hears me. I can't have them listening in on our conversation and assuming that I'm committing a crime.

"Also, it would help if you untied my hands," Link suddenly speaks. Ah, geez. Way to make it obvious. "Someone might not think too kindly of this."

I come to a dead stop and look over my shoulder to glare at him. Maybe I'm an idiot, but I'm doing it _my_ way. I can't trust that he won't run away. I can't even trust that this isn't a trap, yet I'm following his orders anyway. Nonetheless, I throw my finger over my lips and tell him to shush. If I wanted to, I could knock him unconscious and find my way through the castle, but this oaf would be a pain to carry, not to mention that witnesses would feel awfully suspicious.

Again we move forward down the corridors and Link is instructing me where to go. He eventually leads me to a large curtain hanging flat against the wall. I look at it with utter curiosity. The prince passes me by and cautiously looks around a bit to make sure that no one is looking, then tugs on the curtain and moves it aside and walks behind it. Not wanting to be left behind, I eagerly follow. Behind the wide curtain is a small cement door without a knob that Link opens with a light shove. The sound of scraping concrete rubbing against each other fills my ears and makes me cringe. Looking past the door is nothing but pitch darkness. How are we to know where we're going without a light? Link then warmly smiles at me and ventures through the passage. With hesitation, I obediently follow.

This dark path is narrow and designed like a maze, but Link seems to know his way around the area by rubbing his hands on the walls. I'm not sure why I trust him, but I follow him eagerly with my fingers curled around his cape. Why? For some odd reason I want to believe everything this character has to say. It must have been the first impression he gave off to every person he met, and it was definitely working on me. Despite the fact that I was currently contradicting myself, I'll have to keep on my toes to only abide by my rules. I'm not a strong leader, but I'll have to be if I want to successfully capture Link; otherwise he'll use and betray me. So why does Link wish to flee from the castle so badly? Why does he wish to aid me in ending his fate? I suppose now is a proper time to ask him considering we're alone, yet he suddenly interrupts my thoughts –

"We're almost at the back of the castle. Just past this exit is the entrance to the forest. I've actually never walked outside of this door before; I've only stared at the greenery from within these cobblestone walls. It's the curse of a coward, I suppose," he sadly admits with a sour laugh, which I find disturbingly odd but don't audibly judge him.

Link shoves the door open and I force him to go first in case of an ambush. When the coast seems clear, I most certainly take charge again, placing my hands firmly on my hips and glaring him stubbornly in the eyes. "Alright, _prince_. From now on you're following _my_ orders, got it?" I move in closer to his face with a grimace.

Link bashfully blinks and politely nods, but naturally not without some form of retort. "I only ask that you keep my heart condition in mind."

I don't exactly know how to reply to this, so instead I snort obnoxiously through my nose like the Gerudo girls do to me when they're irritated. I turn my back to him and begin to lead the way, tugging roughly on his wrist restraints. I don't know how well he's keeping up with my quick-paced feet, but I don't bother to look back to find out either.

"Wow, elegant! These divine trees are very tall when walking beneath them!" The prince pointlessly comments while his curious eyes search the tops. "And it's actually very cold at night despite the heat of the day. It would be best to preserve our energy and rest at night. We can build a campfire-"

"Enough of the small talk!" I mercilessly scold. I do much so enjoy the scenery of the trees and I desire to rest having traveled endlessly, but we don't have time for that.

Link's eyes flicker and he lightly bows his head, although the image of me never leaves his sight. "Ah, forgive me. I always wanted to sit by a fire. Anyways, perhaps you're not one to engage in small talk? How about we discuss something that interests you? Aren't you curious as to why I'm helping you? I know you are."

Augh, he's annoying! But he definitely has a point, now that he mentions it. I stop in my tracks and turn to face him, my mind too distracted by the surrounding scenery to focus on him. I make stern eye contact with him in hopes that I appear intimidating but he never seems to falter. "Yeah. How about you start talking?"

Now Link's eyes light up with delight, once again able to easily influence the captor. "I shall, but only on the condition that we sit and have a warm fire!"

"What?!" I gasp with a look of disbelief masked over my face. "We don't have time for that!"

"Miss, I don't believe that you'll pay any attention if we travel while I speak. I've noticed that you tend to keep your vision and mind locked on the scenery, distracted and fascinated." He warmly smiles and looks to the ground beside us. "You turn your head a lot when looking around the forest. You're a very thoughtful person. You've never traveled outside of your home before, have you…? Neither have I."

I merely glare at him. Who is he? He sure talks a lot. I don't care to hear what he has to say, although I'm again disturbed and inaudibly judging him. With a heavy sigh, I shake my head in retaliation and beckon for him to sit down while I start a fire using some of the fallen branches. As much as I detest to sit around and waste time, I have to hear what he says because I know that the information will be beneficial. He has a point about me often getting lost in my thoughts or distracted by the green Hyrule's beauty, so it's best to just do as he says. I sigh with grave disappointment in myself. So far, I've done nothing but abide by his rules. Well, at least he's giving me what I want.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Truth be Told

The generous fire is my only source of light, aside from the rays bestowed by the moon. The flames dance against each other and disperse into small clouds of smoke that fade into the night sky. Despite the cool temperatures of the darkness, which is nothing compared to the desert frost, the warmth of the fire manages to keep the two of us from freezing. We hadn't traveled far from the castle at all. In fact, most of it is still well within our vision. Yet Link insisted on telling me the information that I lightly craved to know, although the opportunity kept earlier slipping from my grasp. Now the enemy had offered up the information, which I can't understand why. _Maybe this guy is an idiot,_ I often think to myself. But I'm sure he has his reasons. Even now as he's about to tell me something of the utmost importance I still find myself becoming easily distracted from the scenery around us, especially the fire. I sit with a slouching back and cross-legged on the forest floor, my elbow resting on my knee and my chin placed delicately in the palm of my hand. With a blatant yawn of boredom, I open my ears to hear what he has to say.

"You see," Link first starts off with his eyes locked on the blazing crimson heat. Unlike me, he sits up straight and proper on his knees. "Ganondorf and I have been enemies since the beginning of time. It is my destiny to defeat him, so I need you to take me to him."

"I know you're enemies," I spit in defense of the powerful king, recalling the pain in Ganondorf's eyes when speaking of the past. "Ganondorf has told me everything. Your grandfathers and pastfathers are uncivilized beings! Your ancestors have done nothing but torment his! Now you're going to get what you rightfully deserve!"

Link suddenly shook his head as if to protest me, as if he had the nerve! "I do not mean to offend, but what Ganondorf is telling you is wrong; he is in the enemy. The legends of old state that the evil Demon King named Ganondorf will grow thirsty for destruction and blood, which is why the hero named Link is to defeat him in every lifetime to prevent this disaster from happening. He's wicked and manipulative and will do what he must in order to win." He lightly sighed and shook his head. "I should have brought along one of my history books to prove it to you."

I suddenly stand to my feet with fury and fists clenched, the prince's eyes wide open to gaze up at me. If the fire wasn't standing between us then I would most likely run forward and kick him beneath the chin. "No! Your history books are lies! You don't know Ganondorf like I know Ganondorf! He's kind and sweet and caring and took me in as a child! He's a father figure to me. I don't blame him for wanting to destroy you! He told me many times before about how you twist your words and manipulate people to get what you want, which is exactly what you've done to me several times, and we've only just met about an hour ago! You don't have any right to speak down to him when you don't even know who he is!"

For now there are only sounds of flicking embers as Link stares at me in awe, lips slightly parted. He then shakes his head and gives a timid smile and looks at me with eyes filled of sincerity. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to touch a hard subject."

I stubbornly sit back down with my arms hugging the knees that are folded against my chest. I don't wish to say another word to him as I pull my hood far over my face in defense. I hate getting angry like that. Often the Gerudo girls would push me to the point that I would lose my temper and then mock me for my weakness. It's mortifying, yet there's nothing I can do to prevent it.

"I was an orphan too," Link continues. "My parents were sickly and couldn't afford a doctor, so they died when I was very young. The king and queen's daughter was stolen from her crib and it was assumed that she had been killed. She held a relic on her hand called the Mark of the Triforce. When it was rumored that I bore the same relic, the royalties took me in as their own."

"I didn't ask," I say as I bury my head into my knees. The warmth of the fire is making me grow tired and I wish to close my eyes, but this idiot won't stop talking.

"You wouldn't happen to have a triangle on your hands, would you?" He asks as he humorously tries to remove his gloves, but they're confined tightly under the ropes. "It says that the chosen ones are born with it. Wisdom, courage and power. Link of the past life is said to hold the Triforce of Courage and defeat Ganondorf, the Son of Power. It's strange that I, a coward, would wield the Triforce of Courage. Princess Zelda, the Daughter of Wisdom, is to help Link realize his destiny. Unfortunately, Zelda never seemed to exist in my lifetime due to her death, so I had to realize my own destiny."

My head suddenly rises and I look over at him with bewilderment, not that he can see my expression underneath my dark hood. "My name is Zelda."

Link tilts his head and familiarly smiles like he always does when he has something "important" to say. "Strange. It just so happens that Zelda is the name of the daughter who went missing. Miss Zelda, I couldn't help but notice that you have light skin like I do, unlike the dark skinned women of the Gerudos. If you were raised by Ganondorf who is said to live in the desert, then wouldn't you be dark skinned like a Gerudo? You're not even tan-"

"I said he found me as a child, didn't I?!" I once again jolt to my feet and this time stomp around the fire and tightly grip onto the collar of his royal clothes, pulling him close to my face. "I may not look like them, but I'm still considered a Gerudo! Maybe I have a skin disease?! It's all a coincidence! Implying that I'm the lost Princess Zelda is preposterous. Quit accusing Ganondorf of stealing me and doing wrong! He is nothing but good and only wants good for this world! He found me in the desert and took me in and raised me! The king and queen of Hyrule might have taken you in as some sort of royal trophy for the public, but Ganondorf took me in because he loves me! Quit telling yourself all of these stories and be quiet. You were the one who wanted to build a fire and rest, so shut your mouth and go to sleep!"

Hotheaded, I throw the prince back and march to the other side of the fire and thud down on my shoulder to the ground with my back turned to him. My hood is pulled fully over my face and my cloak is thrown over my skin, which I'm now embarrassed to show. The Gerudo made fun of me for it and I was ashamed for having light skin. Even Impa, who is pure and righteous, has dark skin, yet I was cursed with being pale like the abhorred race, the Hylians.

Even now as all is silent and I'm finally granted my wish, I'm too wound up to fall asleep. I don't want to grant Prince Link the luxury of sleeping, however. I shift slightly and pout, forcing myself this small talk. "So what was that celebration everyone was having, huh? Do you throw parties like that all of the time?"

Link is now lying on his back looking past the treetops at the twinkling stars. He takes a deep breath through his nose. "It's a coming-of-age celebration. Many of the past heroes had defeated the Demon King at 17 years, and it's naturally assumed that once I become of age then I'll defeat the Demon King." Link narrows his eyes, stuck in a deep thought. "I didn't think Ganondorf was alive. I actually didn't believe that a legend would exist for me until today when I saw your handmade cloak. It's plainly resembled to represent the Gerudo tribe. You were coming for me. Everything that was predicted in the books is coming true."

I barely turn over to look over my shoulder, but I still can't see him and he can't see me. "It's your birthday?"

Link nods in reply, not that I can see. "I didn't know that becoming 17 meant an immediate journey. I would have better prepared myself." A light chuckle escapes his lips as if it's actually comical, but I don't understand and I don't find it funny. In fact, I pity him although he deserves it.

All of a sudden, vicious barking erupts from the direction of the castle and contemptuous shouting follows. They're screaming dreadful things to a supposed enemy. I instantly recognize the voices of the guards that had spoken to me earlier and quickly sit up. When I look over at Link he's already mounted on his feet. "We have to go," Link whispers, encouraging me to a stand. "We can hide in the treetops so that the dogs won't catch us. We smell of smoke, so they won't be able to catch my scent."

"Your idea is stupid," I stubbornly mock, tired of following every single last one of his orders. "We'll be trapped! It'll be best if we lose them in the forest!" I grab onto his wrist restraints and give it a rough tug before running as fast as I can on my feet. This pure energy makes me feel ecstatic, recalling the young memories of racing from some of the beasts of the desert. I know I'll be able to easily outrun any of these guards who have no training experience like I do, and I hope that I'll be able to outrun the dogs, otherwise I'll have to fight them all off. Link, however, is slowing me down. I can hear him huffing and puffing as loud as he can, and often I have to pull him to keep up with me. Maybe this was a bad idea. Like the guards, Prince Link has no running experience like I do.

"Please slow down," Link coughs, his porcelain cheeks stained with a rose color. "I can't keep up. My heart-"

"There's a bonfire!" I scarcely hear a Hylian soldier shout. "They probably haven't gone far. Split up in the trees!"

Now I'm panicking. Link can't keep up with me and I couldn't force him if I tried. Knowing I don't have another option, I jerk to a stop and turn around and throw him over my shoulder like a rag doll. He's actually lighter than I expected, but that doesn't mean he isn't heavy. Now I'm running again, yet I'm much slower than I was before. I can hear the dogs and the soldiers catching up to me. What can I possibly do?! There's no way I can climb those tall trees! The branches are too high up and the bark is too smooth to climb. I'm not even tall enough to lift Link. I should have listened to the prince and climbed up the trees when they were shorter by the fire, but it's too late now. My boots skid to a stop and I frantically search for a place to hide when my eyes land on a few bushes mounted closely to the trees. Without any further thoughts, I dash for the sanctuary and throw Link to the ground and lie on top of him, hoping no one will see us.

Link's breathing is returning to normal, although he's broken out into a sweat and his heart rate has increased tenfold. I can practically feel his heart beat against his back! "This won't work," Link suddenly gasps in between his breaths. "They're not looking for my scent anymore. Now they're searching for the smell of the smoke. They'll find us."

My heart is beating as hard as Link's, or so I imagine. I'm able to take out a few dogs, but not all of them! Now what is there to do? It seems that I'll have to fight them all, which I'm brave enough to do. I just don't think I'll succeed.

Link suddenly moves beneath my body as if trying to free himself. "Do as I say and untie my restraints. I have an idea," he demands.

"How do I know that you're not going to run away and turn me in?" I ask stubbornly, although my voice is trembling with hidden fear.

"Hurry and do as I say!" Link practically shouts in a whisper, and I'm so nervous about the entire situation that I do as I'm told. I got myself into this mess, so I suppose he can get me out of it. I quickly remove the small knife given to me by Ganondorf and cut his ropes that fall to the ground, then put the blade back into its sheath and watch curiously at Link's next action. He… oddly removes his boots? His cape and some armor and belt? And unbuttons his pants? However, he doesn't fully undress. What in Hylia's name…?

I can hear the dogs viciously barking and gnashing their teeth in the air as they approach our hiding spot at rapid speeds. Torch lights also follow with sounds of mindless shouting and thrown orders. Link rises to his feet, stumbling, and repositions his princely crown so that it's crooked, then looks back at me. "If I tell you to do something, you have to promise that you'll do as I say. Trust me?" Before I can even retort to such foolishness, he dramatically stumbles out of the bushes. I keep close to the branches in hopes that the leaves are well covering my face.

As if on cue, the beasts come to a stop a few feet away from Link and cease their barking, trained to recognize the prince's face. Some of them continue to growl and move towards me in the bushes, and I hold my breath and back away. "No!" Link shouts, "Get away from there!" His worlds slur but the animals understand him and retreat back into the open. Eventually, some of the guards arrive with torches held in one hand and spears gripped tightly in the other, ready to attack.

"Prince!" One of them speaks in a stern tone. "We were looking for you! What are you doing outside of the castle? You know you're not allowed outside of the walls!"

My heartbeat rings in my ears. Link pulls up his falling pants and begins to button them back up, leaning slightly. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He snaps, which is far beneath his character. "You're scaring my lady friend."

"L-lady friend?" One of the other soldiers gasp. They notice the missing shoes and a bead of sweat on Link's face from exerting some sort of energy, which the prince would never do considering his ill state. "You must be wasted. You were in the bushes? Why not in the castle?"

"Too much noise," Link coughs with a wave of his hand. "We were earlier by the fire but your dogs scared her, so she wanted to run. Now if you could all just kindly return to your posts-"

"This is unlike you," another soldier argued with a step forward, horribly confused. "You're not one to drink or engage in other such activities."

"It's my birthday!" Link slurred with a shrug of his shoulders. His eyelids were drooping and his body swayed back and forth, making the situation all too comical for me to bear, although I held in my nervous laughter out of fear.

The soldier shook his head. "No, I think you were drugged. One of the maidservants claimed to have spotted you earlier with a mysterious character in Gerudo clothing. She claimed that your hands were bound. Prince, return to us at once! We have to dispose of the thief! Or does she have you brainwashed?"

Now I am truly terrified. Someone had seen me without my knowing. I'm sure to get caught, especially considering that Hylians and Gerudos are sworn enemies.

"No," Link simply protests, childishly placing his hands on his hips and leaning forward. "I'm with my lady friend. She likes to roleplay, the freaky girl!" He somewhat laughs and looks over to me in the bushes. Link gives me a comforting wink which I find all too disturbing. "It's okay, girl. Come out. And take that creepy cloak off!"

If I thought my heart was beating before, it now feels as if it could burst. I take a shivered breath and slowly rise to my feet, but the trees are still in my way and the guards can't see me. I didn't want Link or anyone to see my face, but I suppose it's too late for that. With a dry swallow, I remove my hood and creep out of the bushes, peeking my head out from around the trees. Silent gasps fill my ears as they lay their perverse eyes on my light blonde hair, my pointed ears and my blue eyes. One of those beasts tips his helmet up to get a better look. "Well, well, prince. Isn't she a doll?"

My face is hot with embarrassment, yet I say nothing. Link suddenly leans over and grabs my fragile hand, pulling me close against his chest with one of his arms hugging my shoulders. The flickering of the torch lights reflect against my deep blue eyes, which remain locked on the prince. "So are we going to get some peace and quiet or not?" Link continues, his slurring difficult to understand. "You can tell the king and queen I'll be back some time later. Thanks for your concern. You troops can join the rest of Castle Town with this little celebration." He waves his hand for them to scurry off and gives them a grimace, taking some of the soldiers aback.

As the guards begin to walk off, some of them exchange whispers and thoughts about the situation, either regarding Link as a "jerk when he's wasted" or something of the such.

The prince's cheeks are red with embarrassment. He covers his face and immediately recoils to the bushes to retrieve his gear. "Ahh, how mortifying! I bet they'll tell everyone! No one is going to look at me the same again." With a sigh, he begins to shove his boots back on his feet.

I stand above him horribly disgusted that my body had rubbed up against the Hylian's, but I am also thankful that he helped me. Yet again, the prince had aided me with another task. I instinctively throw my hood back over my head, horrified with the idea that any of them saw my face. That was my identity. If or when any harm was to come to Link and he did not return, the guards would be looking for me. At least I know that Ganondorf and the Gerudo girls, despite their hate for me, will protect me, along with Impa and the Sheika tribe.

When Link is finished dressing himself, he wipes the dirt off of his clothes and smiles passionately at me. Blush strikes my cheeks as I pull backwards in defense. "You're impossible!" I blurt.

Link's cheeks become as crimson as mine while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Please, forgive me. It was the only idea I had while running out of so little time." He remains quiet for a moment, his smile ceasing to disappear from his face. "You're most certainly no Gerudo with those Hylian features. In fact, you look much like the queen in her younger years."

I hold my breath. My eyes narrow and my eyebrows twitch with utter revolt, a deep scowl digging into my skin. I want to yell at him for bringing up the subject again, but I can't afford for the guards to hear me. Putting behind the events that just occurred, my anxious fingers dig into Link's sleeve and begin to pull him again away from the castle. "We're not resting until daybreak," I snap to the imbecile. "It's too dangerous in the dark. Beasts of the night will surely attack us if we dare to sleep now." I look back at his dumbfounded face and give him a threatening glare. "And don't even think about speaking for the rest of the night." With that said, I shove him in front of me with my bow and arrow pointed at his back, touching his clothes. I can't trust that he might turn against me and kill me with my guard down, so he'll merely have to stay in the lead for a while.

A sudden bursting shriek fills the night that causes both the prince and I to jump in sheer panic. We turn to face the direction of the castle in hopes of witnessing a sign, but whoever the scream came from is too far away. Another scream echoes in the air, following by the sounds of whimpering dogs.

"The guards!" Prince Link gasps as he takes a noble step towards the sound. "They're in trouble. I… I have to do something!"

I shove on his shoulder with my hand and try to move him away from the terror. "You can't possibly do anything. You're weak! We need to keep moving!"

"No!" Link pesters again. "I hold the Triforce of Courage. It's my duty to protect my people!" But as he inches towards the sounds, I notice that his knees are trembling with fear and his breathing grows heavy. He suddenly stops, not that he had moved far, and clenches his fists. "_I'm a coward_," he hisses to himself.

I stare at him in sheer curiosity. Another scream pierces the night sky and I watch as Link's shoulders cringe and he gasps. Honestly, even I'm a bit afraid. I could possibly save them if I wanted – maybe – but my mission is to follow Ganondorf's orders. "Come on. It's plain that you're not about to do something heroic!" I rush towards him and latch onto his collar when I suddenly hear a voice behind me –

"Going somewhere so soon?"

I freeze in my tracks. _Nabooru_? What is she doing out here? My head turns to look at her. I want to smile at her, my friend, but I know that she doesn't return the same feelings towards me and the gesture would only be awkward. "What are you doing away from the Gerudo Desert? And how did you know I was here?"

The tanned woman shifts her foot forward and slides her fingers against the blade in her hand, a silver glaive. "I should be asking you the same thing, but I know you've had orders given from Ganondorf. It only seems natural, considering that with your pale skin you'd be the only one allowed inside of the castle walls out of all of us. You see, my darling, some of the other Gerudo and I have come to dispose of you. I'd love to explain everything to you, but I don't think you'd understand. Let's make things easy and have you hand over the prince, shall we?" She held her curled fingers before herself, her blood red nails shimmering in the moonlight.

I glare at her hand with disbelief. Ganondorf gave this responsibility to me and there was no absolute way that I would be giving up my duty. It's true that I don't understand why she's doing this or how she found out, but I'm definitely not letting her steal my glory and taking father's pride in me away. "No! I'm taking Link to the king whether you like it or not!"

I aim my bow and arrow at her, ready to release the instance she tries to attack. Instead, she merely sneers and spins her spear-like weapon. "Ah, I suppose we have a problem then. I didn't really want to use force against such a small girl, seeing that it would be unfair, but you're practically begging me to do this."

My body grows cold, knowing that I'd have a difficult chance against the Gerudo women, especially Nabooru. I'm slower than all of them, although I'm as strong as them. But will my strength really best all of the knights at the same time? My magic might save me a little but I'm not sure. I'll do whatever it takes to win, although I'm skeptical about my abilities. As Nabooru inches towards me, my shivering body begins to oddly grow hot. I slide backwards with my backside touching Link's chest. He doesn't know what's going on, but he believes that I'm going to protect him, even if it means sacrificing him later on to the king.

For all of us – for Ganondorf, Link and I – it's up to me to protect the prince!


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you for keeping up with my story, so far! First of all, I'd like to apologize if some of the following explanations at the end of the chapter are difficult to understand. I'll be happy to expand in detail if anyone has any questions. Second, I'm sorry to say that this story is going to be much shorter than I thought. Everything I planned doesn't need to be elaborated, so I didn't want to spend time expanding empty/meaningless chapters - I like to get to the point. HOWEVER, I do wish I had more to write. Third and last, I want to give a biiig thanks to all of your lovely comments and support! Everything you have to say has been completely helpful for my writing and extremely encouraging! Thanks so much!_

Chapter III: Triforce of Courage

A glare surfaces over Nabooru's eyes. Momentarily, her mischief kept the Gerudo youthful with intent to play with her food, but her otherwise newfound sternness now gives her the appearance of a fierce warrior, truly revealing what sort of threat she imposes. I grip tightly onto the center of my bow, never letting my aim slip from Nabooru's heart, my knuckles falling white. My precise aim has not missed its target since I was a mere child. However, I've never shot towards another living person before. Nabooru's speed far surpasses my own and I'm not sure if I can rely on my arrow's momentum. I'm far more agile, so defending myself will be no problem, but I'll still have to protect Link. And I can't win this battle by merely defending myself. To win, I'll have to fight Nabooru. Defeat her. Defeat her and the group of Gerudos she dragged behind. I can only hope that if my speed and my arrows fail, then my magic will suffice.

Oddly, my fingers tremble and I nearly drop my weapons in thought. Nabooru, highly amused by this faltering, lightly swings her head back and sneers at me. "Nervous?" She gawks.

I lower my head and grit my teeth. As the enemy inches towards me, I wonder if I should shoot now or wait until I know my arrows will be quick enough to impale her before she jumps out of the way. Unfortunately before I can even make a decision, the Gerudo girl practically disappears into thin air and out of my vision. I uselessly release the arrow, as if she was still standing in that spot, and it naturally digs into a tree. I gasp and turn my head above myself, having heard her in the trees. The monster shines malicious teeth while her foot races for me at a rapid pace, but I shove Link backwards and move out of the way just in time for her to smack the ground with a heavy thud. Nabooru speeds away with haste, leaving an apparent foot print in the tough forest soil.

No matter how swift she is, my eyes follow the desert girl as her legs dance among the branches, shaking each and every one. I aim my arrows ahead of her in hopes of predicting her movements and direction, but every arrow I release, the demon successfully dodges; gracefully, I might add. The Gerudo's hands latch onto a branch, which she swings herself off of and lands elegantly with her feet placed vertically against the trunk of a tree. Nabooru then shoves her body towards me with all of her might, the end of her glaive pointed for my fragile skull. Just before she reaches me, I barely bend my body backwards. I can feel the fast, cool air sliding between us, our energy enveloping. The skin of my forehead and her arm barely touches, but the speed and friction is so powerful both of our layers break. Small blisters form on our skin, causing us to lightly bleed. My eyes widen. Though the damage is little, I'm both impressed and intimidated by the wound inflicted by her incredible pace, which sends a trickle of blood running down my nose and sliding down her forearm. Had my head been impacted by her fist, my skull surely would have broken.

I suddenly notice that the screams of the soldiers stopped long ago, yet none of the other Gerudo girls are in sight. Panic strikes me as to their whereabouts, not that I can worry about it now in the midst of battle. From the corner of my eye, I can see Link's apprehensive eyes locked on me, possibly wondering the same thing. He's breathing heavily like he had before.

_Well, don't just stand there!_

As I oddly expected, Gerudos burst from the treetops towards Prince Link. I honestly expected more, but there were only two. Was it really only the two of them who had taken down all of those soldiers? Before the pigs can even grab him, I use a special magic that sends a strong invisible force their way, like wind. My hand darts forward towards the three. Just as the enemies' feet graze the ground, the hurdling wind knocks Link into the tree behind him and the girls onto their backs. While the enemies are still on the ground, I slam my palms into the dirt and signal for the roots of the trees to latch onto the Gerudo's limbs, holding them onto the forest floor. For now they're immobilized, but I know they're soon to escape.

I then look to Link to see if my stolen treasure is unharmed, but it concerns me to find him tightly gripping into the clothes on his chest. I don't know why I'm so worried. Had I hurt him? Was it a fearful reaction to the situation at hand?

"_Zelda_," he suddenly coughs, sending a shiver down my spine. "_CPR_."

"What?" Unfortunately before I can even decide an action, losing my concentration punishes me with a hard blow to the back. Nabooru races forward and knocks me off my feet using the back of her spear, sending me crashing to the ground on my stomach. The impact against my spine is so critical it beats the air out of my lungs entirely. I roll onto my back to catch my breath. For a moment I can't think straight and my vision fails me. Yet in the next moment I find Nabooru standing tall over me with her spear aimed between my eyes and her feet dug into my chest so that I can't roll away. With a victorious grunt, she thrusts the weapon high in the air and throws it down towards my defenseless body. I can still hardly think straight after such an intense blow, but I nonetheless reach my mettlesome hands in the air and grab for the hilt of the weapon to stop it before it kills me. Unfortunately, my hands seize the silver glaive instead, my arms too short to reach the staff. Although the weapon comes to a halt, the blade fiercely cuts into my hands, letting slippery blood drip onto my face. The warm wetness of the crimson water makes it harder to hold the weapon and it slowly begins to slide towards my skull. I'm not strong enough against Nabooru's sheer power as the pointed tip touches my forehead. My final effort is wasted.

Just then, Nabooru's weight entirely eases off of me and the weapon is dragged with her to the forest floor. It takes me several seconds to clarify what happens when I finally realize that Prince Link, my greatest enemy and the biggest coward I've ever met, has tackled the fierce Gerudo to the ground. I sit up and watch as Link, despite his recent sufferings, is hunched over Nabooru, her body supine on the ground, while the two of them fight over the silver glaive. It's obvious that the daughter of the desert is much stronger than the untrained prince; Nabooru suddenly throws the defenseless boy to the ground and leaps to her feet, standing over him with her blade pointed at his neck. It's obvious that she wants to destroy him right there, but she refrains.

"You're lucky that Ganondorf gave me strict instructions to keep you alive!" The Gerudo hisses. Instead, she fiercely kicks him in his ribs.

Aside from the blow to his ribs, I can tell that something is far more horribly wrong. He doesn't look like he's breathing correctly; much different than how I felt moments ago when I had the wind knocked out of me. _Ah, his stupid heart condition!_ I get up to help him, remembering that he earlier pleaded for assistance, but Nabooru suddenly blocks my path.

"You're not going anywhere!" The demon hisses with barred teeth.

I look up at her with ferocious eyes, although unprepared to defend myself. "Don't you see he needs help?! He has a heart condition!"

Nabooru raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "What does it matter?!"

"He can't breathe. He'll die!" I spit, shuffling over to the coughing prince. "Don't you need him alive?!" It's the only excuse I can savor in order to prevent my death, even if only for a few minutes. I'm hunched on my knees over the suffering boy who is curled into a ball on his side. His back faces me and his fingers cling to his clothes. The prince's movements are twitchy, and his wheezing and gagging send shivers down my spine. I've never heard a noise so… so frightening before. "Hey!" I shout as I shake his shoulder to awaken him from his trauma. "I'm here! Roll onto your back."

He's hesitant, but he does as I say. Pain is etched onto his face. What could he possibly be experiencing without a single injury inflicted to his body? While he craves to hold onto his chest, he rips at the grass in order to distract himself and digs his heels into the ground. I sit there stupefied, watching him shiver. I've never given CPR on anyone and only ever watched someone perform it once when one of the Gerudos nearly drowned in the oasis. I don't know how fixing air into his lungs will help his heart, but it's up to me to ensure his survival. He trusts me, after all. Strangely.

As soon as I clasp my stinging palms together and press them on his chest, Link desperately grabs onto my wrist with one of his hot hands. At first I flinch, but I realize it's just a nervous reaction. His face deathly pale, he barely peeks at me through his cracked eyes filled with sparkling hope. By now, his gags have turned into light, quick gasps. I'm not even remotely sure if he's breathing anymore.

The image frightens me so much that I don't look at his face anymore and merely focus on his chest. My bloody palms will most likely stain his clothes, but does it really matter? With a grunt, I force all of my bodyweight onto his chest and shove on him with all my might, but I do this quickly. I press on his pectoral with quick shoves, hoping to get his lungs and heart pumping with blood flow again. Prince Link closes his eyes and barely squeezes my wrist in assurance that he's fighting to stay alive. My chest then tightens, realizing that I have to place my lips against some dirty Hylian if I want him to live, needing to breathe my air into his lungs. I deplore the idea and continue shoving on his chest, feeling that the idea of mouth-to-mouth isn't necessary.

Link's grip suddenly loosens around my wrist and falls to his abdomen. I'm so struck with panic that I cease in my actions and lift my hands. His chest has stopped moving, along with his twitching movements of retaliation and struggle. Even his lips, which were previously gasping for a precious thread of air, were still. My mind selfishly clouds with fear of his death, not thinking of Ganondorf's benefits, but my own. I want him alive to give me answers that I don't know. Or maybe I want to save him simply because he saved me, when he didn't have to. Link's goal was to reach Ganondorf, which he could have used with the help of the Gerudos. But for some odd reason, Link allowed me to live. Or maybe he needed me alive to help him with this stupid CPR, considering the Gerudos wouldn't. No matter the reason, I'm suddenly so scared for him to die that I take a deep breath and lock my lips with his, forcing all of the air out of my lungs into his.

Several rough hands suddenly clutch my arms and rip me away from Link, and I notice that the other Gerudo girls have escaped from their tree-root prison. They have me roughly pinned against the tree, so I pointlessly kick my legs to free myself from a restraint that I can't escape.

"It's not working!" Nabooru screeches as she shoves at the unconscious prince's elbow with the toe of her shoe. "It's pointless. He's going to die." She suddenly pinches the bridge of her nose in deep frustration. "Ganondorf will be so displeased." The Gerudo's fingers wrap tightly around the hilt of her glaive in frustration. She turns to face me with flaring nostrils swinging the weapon so quickly I can hear the sound swooping in the air. The tip of the blade touches beneath my chin and forces me to look up at her. "This is your entire fault! If you had just handed him over in the first plac-"

A burst of extreme coughs unexpectedly erupts from the body across us. Nabooru whips her head behind herself to face Link jolting into a sitting position, fresh air sliding down his throat. One fist traditionally clutches his chest while the other props himself up in the grass.

"Thank the goddesses," I whisper in relief, practically breathing as hard as the prince.

Nabooru's neck nearly snaps when she turns to look at me again, a scowl dug so deep in her cheek that it might stain. "Enough of this!" She hisses as she thrusts the glaive behind her head to strike down on me. Before she can even bring it forward, a solid boulder slams into her skull so severe, she drops her weapon and smashes against the dirt with an audible thud, dirt sprinkling into the air. Her body remains perfectly unmoved and I can't help but wonder if she's dead.

Neither the Gerudo girls holding me back nor I can process what just happened before we hear the sounds of metal sliding against each other in the distance. A wild Gerudo girl falls from the treetops, her feet sliding to a stop and nearly losing her balance. She's beaten and bloody and bruised, yet still rises to her feet in attempt to fight. Her courage is wasted, however, when a shuriken spins directly for her heart. A small sputter of blood splashes in the air before she falls flat on her back, lying just as still as Nabooru. All of a sudden, dozens of Gerudo burst from the treetops with characters garbed in Sheikah clothing trailing close behind. _What is possibly going on?! _A bloodied battle begins to take place in front of me, although it appears the Gerudo women are losing by a landslide, struggling to keep up with the Sheikah's alien techniques. My eyes lighten with disbelief and my heart flutters with glee. Had the Sheikah really come to save us?! The Gerudo women clinging onto my arms are suddenly yanked away from me, their bodies disappearing in the trees. I don't even want to know what will become of their bodies. And before I can even stand up to fight with the Sheikah, a sudden familiar character stands in front of me, her fists placed firmly on her waist.

"Impa!" I gasp in surprise, still sitting against the tree.

The burley woman raises an eyebrow at me and gives a haughty smile, pointing at the enemies behind her. Her smiles are rare and comforting, although it's currently filled with malice. "I would have come sooner, but we got backed up by some of the Gerudos." Naturally a woman of little words she immediately reveals a long katana-like weapon I have never seen before, readying herself to fight once more. "Aid your friend!" She simply commands as she turns away.

"But I want to help you fight!"

"_We need him!_" And with that, the imposing Sheikah abandons me and retreats to the battleground, leaving me with several questions fluttering my mind.

_The enemy? What does Impa know of Link?_

I desperately want to watch a ferocious battle ensue and observe Impa's sharp fighting skills, but I'm suddenly so worried about Prince Link that I rush to his side. He's shivering, but thankfully his violent coughs have returned to silent breathing, although he doesn't seem to be fully there. His eyes are distant, striking panic in me. He's not traumatized, is he? I hold my breath and lightly shove nervously on his shoulder. That's when he looks at me and I shudder; it's almost as if he's looking right past me, the sparkle in his eyes completely gone. Despite this heart-aching scene, I'm glad the color returned to his face.

Weapons clank against each other, grunts of willpower, screams, bodies hit the ground. This weakling of a prince has heard nothing like this in his lifetime, although technically neither have I. I can't imagine what this kid must even be thinking right now. He must be scared out of his wits, or at least still out of it. I grab his wrist and when I rise to my feet he remains sitting on the ground. With a deep sigh, I lift him under his arms and drag him behind a tree and some bushes so he can recuperate. When I was younger and I was roughed up by some of the Gerudo girls, Ganondorf would set me on his lap and hush me and stroke his gentle fingers through my tangled hair. Well, after telling me I needed to toughen up.

I lean against the sturdy tree and set Link's head against my shoulder. I want to sooth him with my soft touch like Ganondorf did to me, but I don't want my bloodied hands to stain his hair. Instead, I simply sit awkwardly next to him. I'm not sure what Impa meant by helping him, but the look in her eyes says that she's aware and accepting of his existence – and that woman would never trust or help anyone without proper cause or reason. Link is not only important to Ganondorf, but important to Impa as well. This is going to cause a huge problem for me. I know it. Even now trying to withstand the violent sounds of battle, I merely hush him in hopes that I'm the only voice he hears.

xXx

It isn't long before the Sheikah tribe manages to overcome the power of the Gerudo. Dawn is nearly waking, the warm breath of the morning air rolling over the ice of the night. Impa, the Sheikah, Link, and I traveled throughout the remainder of the night before we finally trudge into one of their hidden villages. It lies within the depths of the forest undiscovered by other tribes or races. Even beasts of the woods keep their hides in their own familiar territory. Despite the darkness between the thick trees, gleams of smiling sun manage to creep through barely parting leaves dancing in the wind. There are many controlled fires around the wooden huts hanging in the branches to keep light in the darkness. The shacks, having lived here for centuries, oddly look as if they are brand new, having been well taken care of by the Sheikah tribe. Even some of the trunks of the wide trees are carved into homes with windows and open doors. This is a peculiar place unlike anything I had ever heard before; I hadn't even read about it in the books.

Several of the Sheikah immediately retreat to their wooden bases and close the curtains, falling into deep slumbers. Even Prince Link, who still refused to say a word, was guided to a room and coaxed to sleep after being bandaged up. I was given a head wrap for the injury on my forehead and bandages for my scarred hands. Thankfully, no one else is hurt. Now only Impa and I remain as we sit on damp logs around a pile of ashes, the fire long since dead. I sit silently although eyes filled with inquiries, impatiently waiting for the guardian to explain. I expect this to be a short conversation, considering that Impa is well known to speak little, but the story unfolds with far more depth than imaginable.

"Forgive me for not telling you sooner," the Sheikah woman mysteriously begins. She sits on the log with her bent legs spread out, her back hunched with elbows sitting on her knees and chin resting on her folded fingers. Her eyes, compared to mine, are intense. "It is true what Prince Link told you. Zelda, you were born inside Hyrule Castle, named to be the young princess of the holy land. Ganondorf demanded for you to be brought to Gerudo Valley. His greatest desire was your death…"

My lips slightly part and I sit up with intent of this gained knowledge. Before I can even retort or give my opinion of the matter, Impa already starts again;

"It is said the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage will join forces to defeat the declared evil Triforce of Power. Upon your abduction, it was realized with even in your death another bearer of the Triforce remains, which would result in the defeat of Ganondorf if that bearer lived. At the time, he wasn't aware of who it was and silently awaited in the shadows until his answers were fulfilled. When it was discovered Link would be the new prince because of his destined mark, the Demon King plotted a scheme to destroy the boy, but his plan failed; the Gerudo were slaughtered instantaneously once entering castle grounds merely because of their skin tone, which was considered Hylian nemesis due to your said death by their hands years ago. Ganondorf was forced to devise a new plan in order to obtain power.

"Your Hylian blood was his savior. Holding the decision to keep you alive, Ganondorf trained you to earn his trust and obey his every order until you would be old and secure enough to travel on your own to Hyrule Castle. With your skills and race, you would easily sneak inside the castle and steal the prince away. He couldn't have you kill the prince just then, however. If you were to destroy him on castle grounds, the civilians would discover you to be the lost Princess Zelda, assuming you murdered the prince out of jealousy. They would reclaim you as princess and you would eventually learn about your past, influencing you against Ganondorf's powers. He couldn't have that, so he created an intricate plan. Not only would you retrieve Link, but you'd believe you were to bring the prince back to Ganondorf. Unfortunately, Princess Zelda, you will try to deny what I tell you next.

"Once you obtained Link, you would venture into the forest where you would be ambushed by the Gerudo women and murdered. Prince Link would then be taken to the Demon King where they would ensue a vicious battle. The journey to Hyrule Castle was a long one, and so it was believed in the matter of time during your travel with the prince back to Gerudo Valley, you would naturally trust Link and become his friend, turning the two of you against Ganondorf. The demon king could not have you and Link joining forces, so your demise was thoughtfully plotted in order to assure Ganon's victory. You were raised merely to drag Link to his death. I know the knowledge obtained is painful, but you must realize your destiny and defeat Ganondorf."

I sit silently, filled with utter disbelief at this new information. As much as I want to call is obscure, I know that Impa is right. How did she know all of this? Why did she not tell me before? So many questions spin through my mind, which make me want to throw up or pass out. I clench my angered fists bow my head, my skin falling into a sweat. "I don't understand! Why did Ganondorf wait until now?! Why does he want to fight Link alone?!"

Impa once again returns to a woman of little words, causing fury to rise inside of me. "I do not know his intentions fully."

I don't know how to react to this. My heart aches, having always trusted Impa; even now when she tells me this information. However, I can't help but feel cheated. "How did you know?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

The guardian woman takes a deep breath from her nose. Her eyebrows crease into frustration, oddly filled with some sort of regret. "In ages of old past, the Sheikah tribe is said to protect the Princess Zelda and anyone of the Royal Family. I had known you and your family well when you were a child. During the time you were stolen, the Gerudo were far too strong… and I failed miserably to protect you. Since then, I've trained hard to defeat all enemies that cross my path. The Sheikah and I spent sleepless nights searching for you as far as the Gerudo Desert edges, but we couldn't find any enemy bases. When it was assumed you were dead, Link was discovered and declared new young royalty. My mission then, ordered by the king and queen, was to protect him with my life, which I managed with great success. I even followed one of the Gerudo girls back to the desert and discovered their base. It was the greatest relief to know of your survival. Ever since then, I've had a camp set up in Gerudo Valley so that I could watch over you; hopefully guide you under my morals.

"I couldn't tell you, however. Any information I told you could be transferred to Ganondorf, resulting in the end of your life. Even if I asked you not to tell him, you might still act suspicious. I couldn't risk it. I wanted to steal you back and return you to Hyrule Castle, but Ganondorf would know that something happened and devise to attack the castle again. Not only do I protect you and the royals, but I protect the kingdom as well." Impa suddenly smiled softly, her eyes flickering with guilt. "I worried for so many years that Ganondorf would spontaneously change his mind and kill you. The Sheikah and I watched you and the Gerudo every day, keeping eye on their plan so that it didn't change. My weapons were always ready in case I had to defend you, but I don't think I'd stand a chance against Ganondorf… Forgive me. I'm not strong enough. He is only a match for the Daughter of Wisdom and the Son of Courage. Princess Zelda… it is up to you and Link to defeat him – the Son of Power."

A gloss consumes my eyes, but I blink consistently so tears aren't released. Everything I'm hearing is unbelievable, although I'm forced to recognize this as the truth – the Gerudos are proof enough. Before I'm even allowed to grant my input, Prince Link suddenly appears from one of the wooden huts, a fighting light renewed in his once broken gaze. He stands stiff and tall, proud of something he's become and something he's realized. "No, Impa. It's not up to us." He looks me fiercely in the eyes, brushing a new weight on my shoulders. "It's up to you, Princess Zelda! You, the _Triforce of Courage_, are to defeat the evil Demon King!"


End file.
